


Untitled AJ/Brian

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until that show in Munich, AJ had never paid much attention to Brian's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled AJ/Brian

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published October 2004.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/263953.html)

Until that show in Munich, AJ had never paid much attention to Brian's body. Maybe it was the slightly different way the light fell on Brian's body, the shadows moving over the skin in seductive ways, that caught his eye, or maybe it was how Brian kept running his hands over his chest and thighs to smooth out the wrinkles in his costume. Whatever it was, AJ felt kind of weird thinking about Brian in ways that didn't involve playing basketball or singing. Wanting to lick every inch of Brian's skin was new and exciting. Mostly it was pretty scary.


End file.
